THE AWESOME EPIC NEW YEAR PARTY
by juicy.kiwi
Summary: The gathering of all Sasuke’s and Sakura’s characters from J-kiwi’s stories for a fun New Year party! Read and be thrilled! CRACK-fic.


**Super EPIC New Year Party**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o**

**o-o**

**o  
**

SFX: Door opens.

A girl with mid length black hair, short and tiny dragging a 6ft boy to greet the readers at the door!

[J-k] Juicy-kiwi: "Hello every!!! Welcome to our New Year party. I'm your host, Juicy Kiwi or I like to prefer myself as J-kiwi or Jk. And this dude…" Pointing to the awkward kid next to her. "Is my Beefcake, as some of you already heard me mentioning about him randomly."

[Bc] Beefcake: Being forced to talk. "Hi. I'm really just sitting here watching her write this. And actually, for my credit, I help name HIYA's chapters. And those certain details of…[SFX: SLAPS] Owwww."

[J-k] "Ahaha… Ignore that." Kicked Bc away. "Anyway, this is my house." Briefly showed the two-story home, kitchen with a good side living room and the dining section. "Okay, don't get all riled up and mob-sy on me. I know. I know. I said I might update a new HIYA chapter but I kinna not want to now because the ending—cliffy as always is not fitted for this festive time of the year. So I'll wait a little while later to post it. Heehee. I'm really happy that you guys like/love the new chapters and stories. And I hope you'll like the gathering of everyone here. It might get really random. Just so you are warned. Me and Beefcake, we'll haunt around."

Leading everyone deeper into the house where the real party is.

[J-k] "Say hi everyone and introduce yourself!!!!"

[All-Sasukes] In unison. "Hn" Ignoring the author. She sulked on the floor.

[All-Sakuras] Sporadically, shouting out except for a few. "HELLO!!!" "Happy New Year!!"

First couple to be introduced is from **'Hello, I'm Your Angel. WTF [HIYA]'**. The almighty perverted dark Sasuke and his oh-so-not-so-innocent-anymore Angel.

[HIYA-Sas] Sitting on the stool in the kitchen, watching his angel preparing dinner for everyone. "Hn." _Get away from me. _Glares at everyone who walked in. _Why did I get drag here? I should be home…_Wandering thoughts toward his angel. Smirking, seeing her walked around, showing off her backside.

[HIYA-Sak] Too engrossed in cooking to pay attention to everything else. "…" _Turkey is in the oven. Soup is nearly done. _Blah Blah Blah…

Good thing the kitchen's door is a huge glass sliding door _[note: the author is obsessed with glass thing]. _We all can keep an eye on this couple. Too dangerous to leave them alone, all the food would probably get burnt or over cooked if they start to engage in their _certain_ activity. But sadly, this couple is currently—at least behaved _[Darn it. No action] _unlike the musician couple, who are still very frustrated from their unfinished moment. Yes, it's the couple from **'Melody of My Life [MOML]'** and they were sooooooo close. _If only they were prepared, you would get a steamy … But I guess not._ However, seeing the pink hair pianist came in earlier clutching her purse and had this nervous look. They seem to be prepared now. _If you know what I mean. SFX: Evil background laughing._

But just for now, they're starting an innocent game of Monopoly on the living room floor.

[MOML-Sak] Fidgeting, the violinist won't stop tapping his fingers upon her waist. She sat in his lap sorting out everything while waiting for other to join. "Okay guys!!"

Joining the game are – **'Days of My High School Years' [DMH]'s** Sasuke and Sakura. The two clueless teens—They are really mad at the author right now, because she changed their story rating from M to T and put it on hiatus. But they came anyway because of the good food and being the youngest, they'll get New Year money from everyone. SFX: Firework background. Silently cheering, _SCORE!!! JACKPOT!!!_

Then there is **'Where Are You?' [WAY]'s** Sakura- an emotionally-troubled girl, who's still waiting for the Leaf Co. heir, Sasuke, to arrive from the airport. WAY-Sasuke was supposed to arrive an hour ago because that was what he texted her the day before he get on the airplane. Not caring of waiting anymore, she joined the game ignoring the cuddling couple in front of her.

[WAY-Sak] "Why are we all sitting on the floor?" Pointing to the sofa chairs, she wonders why no one is sitting on it.

[MOML-Sas] "If you read Hiya, you would know." Feeling a dark lurk of auras from a certain soul in the kitchen.

Everyone made a scoot away from the sofa, knowing what MOML-Sasuke meant. Those scenes didn't come out of thin air. [Bc- just whistles innocently on the side]

To interrupt the awkwardness, an intro of newbies. **Goodbye Is Not For Us [GNU**] and **Nameless [NL].** We received a post-card earlier from Kakashi that, '**Listen To Me' [LTM]'s** Sasuke and Sakura can't make it because she still cuddling Sasuke to wake up from his deadness in the middle of the field—still waiting for the author to finish that one-shot. _[J-K: What?! I'm a busy author.]_ [Sighed. Feel sorry for those two, they'll miss HIYA-Sak's cooking.]

[NL-Sak] Screams out. "Hey, you're that kid I bumped the other day." Pointing toward NL-Sasuke, a really studious boy-equivalent to dork.

[NL-Sas] Trying to get a distance between them. "Uh Yea. I saw you ran over a cat, tripped a whole stall of fruit stand and made a mess spilling flower pots everywhere before running toward my side of street avoiding cars in between."

[NL-Sak] Snorts. "I was in a hurried." _He's cute. _Looking the boy up and down, she then turned her focus from him. "Who's the banker!!?!"

[MOML-Sak] Finished sorting everything else into teams, she'll be playing with her boyfriend—who still hasn't let go of her waist, making suggestive signals. "The oldest should. Who's the oldest here?"

[NL and DMH] Protested. "Not fair."

[GNU-Sas] Putting his chokuto on the side, and sat down. "I guess we are." [Closely passed 26's] Reaching out for the box of paper money and gave it to his medic-nin girlfriend, sitting beside him.

[NL-Sak] Gave GNU-Sasuke _the_ _look_, narrowed her eyes in question. "Shouldn't you be in a coma?" Then take the paper-money to share with her partner.

[GNU-Sas] "That was 2 years ago. Heard of flashback?" Spat at the mindless girl. _I can't believe J-k made an extreme snobbish Sakura. _He looked over to his caring cherry. _Hn. Mine stills the best. _

[NL-Sak] Stuck out her tongue. "Hey, book-worm. Let's win this." Gave NL-Sasuke a really hard pat on the back. He groaned at the strength and manner of the girl. He'll so going to have a great time working with her. Sarcastically think.

[…]

[WAY-Sak] She was getting a bit angry. It had been way past the time WAY-Sasuke had promised. Grumpy, she didn't want to play anymore. Sitting aside watching the four couples played. "Oh. J-k don't have a piano in her house, I want to hear MOML-Sakura plays."

[MOML-Sak] Smiles. "Senpai brought his violin." _Yes. I can make him go away now and focus on winning. _"C'mon Senpai. Play us a piece."

[MOML-Sas] Annoyed, but seeing her extreme puppy eyes, he gave in. Before standing up to retrieve his case, he gave the other Sasuke's in the room. _Beware of their puppy eyes. _They all gave him a nod. "What do you want to hear?" Asking WAY-Sakura.

[WAY-Sak] Thinking, then said. "The Happy Farmer."

MOML-Sakura snickered, knowing her boyfriend is extremely annoyed with such request but glad he played it anyway. He loves the violin so much—but he loves her more of course.

Music continuously filled the air, the atmosphere was festive and the aromas coming from the kitchen made the loner Sakura get up and walk to the kitchen. The monopoly group was playing with their lives. Such an innocent game, yet so vigorous when played. The kitchen however, had been quite quiet for a while.

SFX: Kitchen door slides open

[WAY-Sak] Abruptly walks in and screams out. "Need any help?!" But she was startled hearing HIYA-Sakura screamed out in surprised. Walking in more, seeing HIYA-Sasuke walked backward from his position of pressing up against the flustering Angel. Her tiny hand was gripping the pan's handle really hard. He gave the angel a smirk; bring his hand up to his lips. As if he just tasted something. Way-Sakura just brushes it aside. _Weird couple. _

[HIYA-Sak] Stuttering. "Sa-sasuke-kun. Y-you shou-uld go out-t…" Blushing her face mad. Calming down after HIYA-Sasuke walked out.

[WAY-Sak] Feeling extreme hunger after seeing everything. "Wooowww… You're really good at this."

The angel beamed her, a smile. Telling her how Sasuke loves all of these. This made WAY-Sakura felt more alone. Everyone had some one. Even the strange NL couple is getting along.

[WAY-Sak] Frustrated. "ARGH." Make a run to the front entrance.

The rupture noise caused by the girl made everyone jumped. Wondering where she's going as she tugged on her coat and boots.

[WAY-Sak] "I'm going to the airport!!!!!" And she slammed the door shut.

SFX: WHAM!!

Utter silent……………

A while later, after a long epic monopolize battle with the banker winning the most. The group was getting a bit bored. They started a different game and came to an agreement of poker.

"HIYA-Sasuke, come join us." Seeing the man creeping around, DMH-Sakura called out.

"No." He retorted then returned to the kitchen with the angel Sakura. His hand was hiding something on the side. _If I can't, they can't. _Stowing the box of condom that he sneaked from MOML-Sakura's purse in to his jacket's pocket. The pianist was so clumsy she left her purse open in the clear.

[NL-Sak] "YES!!! … I WIN!!!!" She gave NL-Sasuke a super glomp. He was turning purple from the lack of air.

[GNU-couple] _Damn it we lost again. Should have stick with monopoly._

DMH-couple started quarreling again. Spatting at each other why they are so unlucky. Settling the whole fight with a staring contest like how every situation should be handled—in a mature manner.

[MOML-Sas] Nudging his girlfriend. "Sakura. Don't you have to call your parents?"

[MOML-Sak] "No-oh!... Yea … uhm…. Yea…." Fidgeting in her seat between his laps. Straighten up her back, feeling his hand running down her arm. "Uh. Excuse me." Standing up, she went to grab her purse and walked down the "isolated hall way". _[J-k: I love the isolated hall way, never find a use for it other than that's where the never-been-used door to the back yard is located.]_

[MOML-Sas] "I want to greet them too." And then follow her.

HIYA-Sasuke sat inside the kitchen with an evil grin as the musician couple walked by. "Any thing wrong Sasuke-kun?" His angel asked. "Nope, everything is … dandy." Sipping on the glass of wine.

The game started to lag apart. GNU couple sat cuddling next to the fireplace talking about their next mission. DML are still at it with their staring contest.

While…

NL-Sakura is closing in on NL-Sasuke. "Hey."

The boy starts to experience chill running up his spine by the girl's close proximity. Backing up as she crawled closer—and closer – much closer.

"Ever heard of 7 minutes in heaven?" She smirked, letting her wave of long blossom hair pooled down the slender shoulders. He shook his head, she grinned wider. "Wanna play it?"

"EH?" Before NL-Sasuke can reply, he was pulled to the coat closet.

DING DONG

"ARGH." Closed his eyes, DML-Sasuke screamed out in defeat, while the girl did a mini-victory dance.

DING DONG

"You two. Go get the door." Order came out from the Nin.

Intimidated by his glare and the shiny blade in his hand, they made their move toward the door. _Shouldn't the host open this? Where that's stupid author? _

SFX: Door opens.

Standing at the door is the almighty Leaf Co. Heir with a trail of body guards behind him. As if he ran to the door…"Har…Is… hah…Is WAY-Sakura here? She hasn't replied any of my text? I got the time wrong." Walking inside the house, pealing off the layers of outer articles.

"Uh. I think she left her phone here after a rampage about going to the airport to hunt you." Came the answer from DML-Sakura.

SFX: Coat closet's door opens. WAY-Sasuke needed a place to put away his coat.

"F*CK!"

"OOSP!"

"MY EYES"

SLAM. It was shut again.

What did they just see?

**Caw caw caw**

"We will not mention about this … ever." WAY-Sasuke told the two teens. They nodded in agreement.

[HIYA-Sak] "What happened?" Removing her apron, indicating the food was done. HIYA-Sasuke lagging behind the angel.

"NOTHING!!!!!" They exclaimed. The Ninja couple was curious too, so they walked to the entrance.

SFX: Closet roughly opens. Came stumbling out were two messily dressed teens.

"Uhhh…"

[…]

After the weird awkward and well—very awkward situation. They covered the dinner table with food.

"WAY-Sasuke. Sit down! She'll come back once she noticed that you're not at the air port." Telling him to stop walking back and forth.

"I'm going back to the airport."

"That's a dumb move. She'll probably come back when you're gone. Then the whole cycle starts." HIYA Sasuke spoke out. Not liking the new guest very much. _Heir huh? _

WAY-Sasuke wasn't too fond of HIYA-Sasuke either. _Genius? Hmp. _

The two business smart-a** stared at each other.

"Speaking of missing people. Where's the MOML couple?" GNU-Sakura asked. Seeing the two empty seats.

As if on cue, the two walked out. Flustered.

Whistled. NL-Sakura giggled. "That was a reaaaaallly loooong call."

BLUSHED. The two took their seats, eyes glancing around looking for something. HIYA-Sasuke sat back with a really wide grin, knowing well what happened. His angel just looked at him and was smiling seeing him grinning, thinking … _He's happy. _

"Uh. Um. Yea. My mom is really talkative." Gulped. MOML-Sakura was shaking.

Interrupting. "SCREW IT. I'm going to the airport." He walked to the chair where all the coats are now located. Since, the coat closet was cleaned out after that incident.

The door then slammed shut. They can see from the window how his guards [they stood in front of the house the whole time] scurried after the heir to his limo.

[DMH-Sas] "Uh. So what now? Should we wait?"

[NL-Sak] "It takes 2 hours from here and back. Let's not." Leaning her arm on the poor studious boy's shoulder.

[MOML-Sak] "YEAAA. We should dig in … like now." Drooling from the food. Got a bonk on the head from acting childish from the violinist.

[HIYA-Sak] "I guess it can't be help." Biting her lips. "We should leave some for them."

Everyone dig in right after she finished talking. HIYA and GNU Sasuke just sat and slowly ate in style and coolness.

"Hey. Anyone see the author and her boyfriend."

"I don't know."

"I saw her sneaking around, took something out of HIYA-Sasuke's coat earlier. A small red box of some sort and disappeared."

"!!!" MOML couple snapped their head his direction. _So it's him._ _Jealous jerk. Doesn't he already have more than enough actions? _Snapping the metal forks in their hands. Glaring.

"Hn." HIYA-Sasuke totally ignored them as his angel fed him.

The rest just sat and watched as the tension get tighter.

"More honey drum-sticks?" A clueless Angel smiled.

-

-

-

-

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Standing by the fireplace as Sasuke took out his violin. His girlfriend walked from the dinner table to him.

"You should keep it next time." She huffed, blaming herself for keeping her purse opened.

"Ah. Yes. _Next time_." Holding both the violin and the bow with one hand, he cupped her blushing face with the other—she finally realized her choice of word.

Brushing the embarrassing moment away.

"Senpai?"

"Hn?"

Flexing her index finger for him to lean down, and he did, unquestioned.

Kissed.

A chaste kiss on the cheek.

Whispered. "Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu." She backed down, staring up with her shining green eyes.

"Ah." Smirking. Glancing up to find the dinner table occupants were too busy admiring the Nin's chokuto. Passing it around against his will.

Turning his attention back to the pianist. Using his hand, he grabbed her shoulder. Pulling the girl's willing body up.

Kissed.

They gave in to a full enticing kiss.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

"Sasuke-kun? Why are you… wait…. Sasuke-kun!!!!" Harshly whispered as the noise from outside in the dinning room covered up his intention.

"Hn." Closing in on his Angel. Hands lightly embraced her hip, lifting the Angel from the ground on to the counter. He trapped her with his arms on the side, nuzzling his waist between her thighs. "Sakura."

"Hm?" Emerald eyes hypnotized by his gaze. Totally ignored the turkey in the oven, she placed her hand gently on his shoulder as the raven leaned in.

"Happy New Year."

Kissed.

Her mind was floating.

"Ooohh." Whimpering as she felt his hand running up her thighs. Tightened her hands around his neck, she pulled him closer. So much closer to her to deepened their sweet kiss. Then suddenly pushed him back. "Happy New Year to you too." Before reconnecting their contact, as the raven smiled.

"Mmhh…" Sucking, kneading her lower lips, he asked for entrance to taste his early dessert. She complied, parting her lips. Shuddered as he slipped his tongue in. Tasting every corner, every slippery space. Tracing her delicate muscle. Pulling, tugging, he gave it a light bit.

"Oww…" She complained.

He just smirked against her lips.

"I can't wait til we go home and enjoy the New Year. Just us." Hushing voice. Growling in between each words.

She flustered in his arms, melting.

While, he was trying hard not to ravish her right then.

_Damn it. _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

[At the air port]

**WAY epic-scene replays. **

A really upset pinkette sat on the bench. Her hand tightly gripped her coat, kept on picking, pulling on it. _Stupid Sasuke. You liar. _Stomping her feet in the process.

"Huff." He was running.

"Huff." Turning his head around as he ran, looking for that hint of soft petal.

_Stupid Sasuke_. _Meanie. You're such a jerk. JERK!_

"Huff." Hastily running toward the pink blob he saw.

He slowed down for dramatic effect.

"Sa…ah….Sakura." He stood in front of the girl.

"!!!" Teary green eyes looked up. Her lips quivered. Seeing him out of breath, and it was all because he had been running around the airport looking for her.

"Hah… Gulp* … You forgot this." He held out _The Phone._ "How am I going to text you if you lost it? Stop, being so clumsy."

"Wah." **Punched!** She wailed at his gesture. Standing angrily as the boy looked up from fallen on the ground after the mind numbing blow, knocking him off his feet. Sniffed. Sniffed. "You…" Sniffed. Fisting her hand on the side. Her eyes were blurry. _I thought something bad happened._

Dusting his pants. He stood. Walking up to her. He leaned down with his arms behind his back, knowing how much she hated hugs and human touch. Because this is the most minimal contact they would make and yet so … it expresses much more than an embrace.

"Happy New Year."

-

-

-

He said before closing their gap.

Sweet innocent kiss.

Butterflies flutter with rainbows.

-

-

SFX: Rumbles. Rumbles.

"I'm hungry." She whined. Blushing. Her lips still tingle.

"…….Me too."

Sulked. _They better left food for us. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o**

"**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" From J-kiwi and Beefcake.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kiwi?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you take that condom box?"

"I don't know. I just thought something like that would make them aggravated. Hee."

"Where is it now?"

"I wrapped it in a box with a bow and gave it to Itachi from Delicious Wanting."

"Sighs. If the Uchihas know that you're dead meat, you know."

"I have you!" Translation: You can be my shield. I'll visit you in the hospital.

Glomps.

"Sure."

Long paused.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sure."

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.


End file.
